portable31fandomcom-20200215-history
Words to own
abase : Behave in a way so as to belittle or degrade abduction : to kidnap someone abhor : Regard with disgust and hatred ailurophile : A cat lover ambidextrous : Able to use both hands with equal facility amicable : Having a spirit of friendliness antimacassar : is a small cloth placed over the backs or arms of chairs archetype : is an original model of a person, ideal example auspicious : Conducive to success; favorable bargle : commit a burglary bellwether : is any entity in a given arena that serves to create or influence trends or to presage future happenings busticate : To break into pieces caliginous : Misty, dim; obscure, dark clairvoyant: is the art of 'seeing' beyond the five senses commotion : A state of confused and noisy disturbance congenial : Pleasant because of a personality, qualities, or interests that are similar to one's own. conundrum: A confusing and difficult problem or question dactylonomy : The art of numbering or counting by the fingers darb : an excellent person or thing dithyrambic : Pertaining to, or resembling ebullient ; Cheerful and full of energy enervating : Causing one to feel drained of energy or vitality enthusiastic : Having or showing intense and eager enjoyment, interest, or approval expeditious ; Done with speed and efficiency expiate ; Atone for extraterrestrial ; not of this earth ezuanimity ; Mental calmness, composure, and evenness of temper ferocious ; Savagely fierce, cruel, or violent. fiducial ; Based on or relating to faith or trust formidable ; nspiring fear or respect through being impressively large, powerful, intense, or capable fribble ; a person who wastes time furtive ; Attempting to avoid notice or attention gelatinous ; Having a jellylike consistency gobbledygook ; any text containing jargon or especially convoluted English hector ; be bossy towards humongous ; Huge; enormous ignominy ; Public shame or disgrace ineffaceable ; Unable to be erased or forgotten intuition ; direct perception of truth iridescent ; having or exhibiting iridescence irrevocable; Not able to be changed, reversed, or recovered; final kafuffle ; A commotion or fuss kowtow ;deep respect shown by bowing lexicography ; the making or editing of a dictionary lollygag : Spend time aimlessly magnanimous : Very generous or forgiving microscopic :small misfeasance : Improper and unlawful execution of an act that in itself is lawful naïve ; deficient in worldly wisdom or informed judgment nebulous ; In the form of a cloud or haze nudiusterian : relating to the day before yesterday omission : Someone or something that has been left out or excluded ostracized : Exclude someone from a society or group perambulate : Walk or travel through or around perturb : Make someone anxious or unsettled phlegmatic : Having an unemotional and stolidly calm disposition phrontistery : an establishment for study and learning platitudinous ; A trite or banal remark or statement pogonotrophy : beard-growing preponderancy : condition or fact of being dominant prestidigitation : sleight of hand prestige : reputation or esteem procrastinate ; to the act of replacing high-priority actions or tasks with low-priority actions prognosticate : Foretell or prophesy psychopath : someone with a sociopathic personality pugnacious : Eager or quick to argue, quarrel, or fight quasar ; starlike object that may send out radio waves and other forms of energy reincarnation : when the death of the body, comes back to life in a newborn body reproof : The act, an instance, or an expression of reproving resuscitate : Revive someone from unconsciousness or apparent death saturated : Unable to hold or contain more topography ; Detailed, precise description of a place or region trepidation : A feeling of fear or agitation about something that may happen troubadour : one of a class of medieval lyric unprecedented : Never done or known before vilify : Speak or write about in an abusively disparaging manner xenophobe : one unduly fearful of what is foreign and especially of people of foreign origin zoanthropy : a mental disorder in which one believes oneself to be an animal